


STELLAR

by sparkleslightly



Series: Stellar [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkleslightly/pseuds/sparkleslightly
Summary: Queen in the 70’s and OC (original character) AishwaryaSummary: Aishwarya is Freddie’s childhood friend from India, and his mother’s best friend’s daughter. The two had been inseparable, until the Bulsara family left to England. Aishwarya then continued with her schooling till she graduated high school, and received her Bachelor’s Degree in Law from National Law University, Bangalore. She is a dancer and singer in training. She had been training in the Indian Classical Dance Form- Bharatanatyam and Indian Classical Music- both Hindustani (north Indian classical music) and Carnatic (south Indian classical music) for over a decade. She had received a full scholarship to SOAS, University of London to study Law. She was excited at the prospect of reuniting with her best friend, and her other family, the Bulsaras.Pairings: Queen x OC (platonic), Brian May x OC
Relationships: Brian May/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Stellar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176884
Kudos: 2





	STELLAR

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I will be adding word meanings to clarify the words used, as some are words used from various Indian Languages.  
> Inaccuracies: I’m pretty sure they didn’t have a shed to rehearse in but… oh well, it’s a writing tool :)  
> Warnings: swearing

Freddie Bulsara (soon to be Mercury) stood outside Heathrow Airport, he had finished his daily shift at the airport and was waiting to pick up his best friend, whom he hadn’t seen in years. They’d kept in contact of course, but it had been too long, both of them had grown into wonderful young people. 

He was bouncing anxiously on the balls of his feet, craning his neck to get a glimpse of his friend exiting the gates of the airport. There were so many people he was unable to locate her, he turned around meaning to go find out if her flight had landed when suddenly…

“Hey”

Freddie spun around in shock, he expected to see a slightly chubby girl, with short black hair, but what he saw was a young woman, with flowing black locks and pouty pink lips and gleaming black eyes, lined with kohl.

“Aish?!” he exclaimed, clearly in shock.  
The young woman giggled slightly, it had been far too long, Farrokh Bulsara, no, Freddie Bulsara had grown into a handsome man, with striking features, long flowing hair and his ever-prominent teeth showing gradually as he broke into a wide smile. 

The two friends embraced each other tightly. They broke apart and Freddie pushed her back a bit so he could admire her, her posture, impeccable as ever (it had to be, she needed her posture for her dance), she had grown into a delightful young woman, she wore a soft purple dress that hit her mid-thigh, and a fluffy white coat. Her hair was tumbling down her shoulders, left loose for the wind to play with, and her purple glasses framed her soft face. She looked exquisite, Freddie was proud, it seems his lessons on fashion via frequently exchanged lectures had paid off. As he grabbed one of her bags, much to her protesting, they set off into the streets of London. 

She was to stay with the Bulsaras till her accommodation was ready, that wasn’t for 2 weeks still. As they made their way to Freddie’s house, they began catching up. 

Freddie excitedly told Aishwarya about all the fashion and design he had learnt about at Ealing, the exciting things she could see in London, and his most passionate topic to speak about, the new band he had joined, Smile, well now called Queen. He was their lead vocalist, and they had just found a new bassist, someone called Deacy. Knowing Freddie that probably wasn’t his real name, but the poor chap would just have to go with it, who knows, maybe it would catch on? 

Aishwarya already knew about Roger Taylor, the drummer, the dental, now biology student and the ladies’ man, she had heard about him from Freddie’s last letter, the one she received the morning of her flight, she read it on the flight. She was most intrigued to meet Brian May, the guitarist, the student of astrophysics, working on his doctoral dissertation. Out of the four boys, he seemed the most academically inclined so far, a trait Aishwarya found endearing. She learnt that Deacy, was an electrical engineer and had graduated with honours. 

“So enough about me darling, what about you?” Freddie asked, nudging Aishwarya slightly. 

She smiled and began telling him about how she finished high school as the chief editor of the magazine the school brought out, and then her 3 years at NLU, which were filled with reading, reading and more reading, it was all the reading that gave her the need for glasses. She had continued with dance and music, much to Freddie’s delight, she was an exquisite dancer, and a delightful singer.  
“Speaking of dance and music, I’ve brought my songs for dance on tape and I’m going to need a space to practice twice a week any ideas?" she asked

“Why don’t you use our practice room? The one in the small shed we got for practicing, it has enough room for you to leap around and stretch” Freddie said

“Oooh are you serious? That would be great thank you Farro—oh wait Freddie” she squealed excitedly, Freddie grinned, it hadn’t been half an hour and she was already close to breaking his ear drums. 

“Oh darling I missed having you around, well my ears didn’t’, they got some respite from your screeching” he joked. 

“Wanker”, Aishwarya punched his arm lightly. Freddie’s eyes widened, her parents were strict and didn’t like her cursing, but now she had free range to curse, and he couldn’t wait, she was often the only person who could keep up with his swearing.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They finally reached the Bulsara household, and as they entered through the door, Freddie was knocked aside by a blur and Aishwarya was wrapped into a hug by the aforementioned blur. 

“AIIIISH!!! I missed you so much” Kashmira squealed, making Freddie wince, Aishwarya returned the hug and the two girls began rapidly catching up, both of their voices becoming progressively shriller with excitement

“Let the poor girl breathe”, a warm voice echoed from the stairs, it was Jer, Freddie and Kashs’ mother. Jer Bulsara was looking down onto the scene with kind eyes, sparkling with amusement as she noticed a disgruntled Freddie standing with not one, but three bags waiting to put them down. 

“Auntie!!! Hi, how’ve you been, oh I missed you so much” Aishwarya exclaimed as she gently pushed Kash aside and went to her second mother for a warm hug. 

“I’ve been fine only beta, aa jao let’s eat something, Kash will show you to your room and the bathroom so you can freshen up” 

{beta- term of endearment for a young person, aa jao- come on}  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As Aishwarya, Freddie and Kashmira sat down at the table to eat, Bomi Bulsara walked in, he had always had a soft spot for Aishwarya, she had been like a second daughter to him. Aishwarya sprang up from the table immediately and went over to her second paternal figure, and touched his feet in respect. 

He gently touched her head in blessing, and brought her back to her seat and told her to sit, he took a seat himself and engaged her in conversation about her degree, and schooling, dance and music.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After dinner was over, Freddie declared that he was going out to meet the boys, and asked Aishwarya if she wanted to come along. She declined, it had been a long day after all, but promised she would meet them the next day. 

As Freddie left the house, Aishwarya saw a look of disappointment flash across Bomi’s face, but decided against saying anything. She excused herself, said goodnight to the family, and made her way upstairs. 

She changed into her pajamas, brushed her hair, teeth, washed her face, and lay down to sleep. The minute her head hit the pillows; she was asleep. It had been an exhausting day.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Oi you ass get up!” A loud voice rang in Aishwarya’s ears, jolting her from her peaceful slumber. She blearily blinked at the offending voice, dressed in the exuberant outfit Freddie had donned.  
“mmpf” she grumbled and rolled over.

The jet lag was hitting her. The warm quilt was unceremoniously yanked off her and she squealed and sat up in indignation, glaring at Freddie. Her ire was ineffective on Freddie because her hair was piled on top of her head looking like a birds’ nest. 

She scowled at him, Freddie laughed at her “it’s 12 p.m. dearie, time to rise and shine, it’s not like you need the beauty sleep”.

She softened at that. Aishwarya rarely got compliments from her friends, it’s not that she wasn’t beautiful, they just thought she was too pretty to need their validation, but it hurt her feelings sometimes when her friends would compliment everyone but her. She hated that she needed that validation, but it made her feel better about herself. 

“Okay then Mister Bigshot, what’s the plan for today?” Aishwarya asked. 

Freddie grinned, he said “I’m off to Kensington market now, I have a stall there with a friend, Roger, the drummer? “he said, that reminded her that she had to meet the boys today.  
“Oh, riiight that guy”, she mumbled. 

“Well, I’m leaving now, I’ll be back by 5, the boys and I will be practicing in the shed after that” Freddie said. At that Aishwarya’s head snapped up, she said  
“Can I use the shed till then? I must practice dance or I’ll go sore” 

“Of course, darling, by all means, I’ll ask Kash to give you the key. Make sure you take water with you, last time you danced for 2 hours without water and fainted, can’t have that happening around my friends, what with you meeting them for the first time and all” Freddie continued in this fashion for a while till Aishwarya cut him off with a cheeky “Yes mother hen”. Freddie flipped her off and left the room.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Aishwarya walked to the shed, armed with a cassette player and her cassettes and a bottle of water. She was dressed in a simple practice sari and had braided her long hair.

She entered the shed, set up her music, and began her stretches. As she stretched, she immersed herself in the thoughts of her new life in London, the exciting new education she was about to receive, the new city, the new friends she could make, and of course, being reunited with her best friend, and meeting his new friends as well. 

Aishwarya had finished her stretches, she walked over to the cassette player, fed in the right cassette, and took her position in the centre of the floor, as she waited for the cue to begin.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
{before proceeding, I would recommend that you watch at least a minute of this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yr_9zvQ49y0 as it plays an important role in the scene to come, you can even let it play in the background/ skip every 20 seconds and watch so you can understand the descriptions} 

As the lilting tune of the song came in, followed with the percussion, she began dancing. Her movements fluid, and filled with joy. The slow movements giving her ample time to stretch her limbs out some more, and get warmed up. 

As the music picked up, her movements became more free and more joyous, she was lost in her world, the music taking her away into her own land.  
She didn’t hear the door to the shed opening, nor did she see 4 boys curiously poke their heads around it to investigate a sound that was strange to the ears of the three English boys. They cautiously entered the shed, so as to not disturb the trance she was in. 

Her braid flew with her quick turns, she moved fluidly, and suddenly sank onto the floor gracefully. Her movements took place on the floor, in time with the beat. Suddenly she sprang back onto her feet, in a flash. 

The boys watched her in fascination, each lost in the tunes, that were new to their ears. 

The rhythm was tough, cues had to be caught, and Aishwarya didn’t miss a single one. Roger, the drummer, had to deal with rhythm and the ever-changing tempo, he was enthralled as he watched she fluidly moved in a way that was alien to him. 

The tunes enthralled Freddie as he contemplated the changing melodies, and styles of music, and the harmonies. He might ask her for some ideas on melodies for new songs. 

Deacy enjoyed the little steps and jumps she took as she moved across the floor; he was content watching her do what she enjoyed the most, according to Freddie. He was sweet that way, he let people do what made them happy without judgement, a kind soul really. 

Brian was dumbstruck, her eyes glowed with joy, her limbs covered with a thin sheen of sweat, her hair flying and her movements fluid. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, not just her “exotic” features, her entire being, her persona, her expression of focus and her unbridled joy reminded him of how he felt while playing the guitar. 

The melody suddenly changed, the tempo slowed a bit, the movements became more deliberate and gave heavy emphasis on her extensive training.  
As the music drew to a crescendo, Aishwarya’s movements became faster and more fluid, she made use of her space, her pirouettes, her light leaps, and strong legs keeping the beat, while moving with grace accentuated with strength and solidity, she went through a plethora of poses with the changing harmonies, and finally stopped dead centre in a beautiful pose that gave emphasis to her impeccable balance. 

The music slowed to a stop and she drew herself out of her trance and came back to rest both feet on the ground. 

“Bravo dear, I knew you still had it in you” A jovial voice rang out, making Aishwarya’s eyes snap up to look at her four surprise visitors, she blushed and looked down, still not used to receiving such lavish praise. 

Freddie walked over to her cassette player, and picked up the bottle of water near it, and practically shoved it at her, and instructed her to drink, Aishwarya rolled her eyes, but dutifully drank it down under his watchful eyes. 

As she was drinking her water, Freddie gestured to the 3 boys at the doorway to make their way in. She finished her drink, and wiped her mouth with the tail end of her sari and looked up expectantly at Freddie, waiting for the introductions to be made. 

“Ah yes darling, these are my friends” Freddie gestured at each one individually. 

“Roger Taylor, pleased to meet you, Aishwarya”, Aishwarya hid a giggle as she stumbled over the pronunciation. “Nice to meet you too Roger”, she replied, sticking her hand out for him to shake.

“John Deacon, or well, Deacy, it’s lovely to meet you, we’ve heard so much about you”, Aishwarya’s eyes widened playfully, “All good things I hope”, she joked, as she took his extended hand and shook it. 

“And this tall creature is...” Freddie began, as Brian snapped out of his trance, and introduced himself

“Err, Hi, lovely to meet you, I’m Mrian Bay, Umm, I mean, err, Brian May” he sheepishly concluded his stuttering 

Aishwarya heard the snickering from his friends, but chose to ignore it, instead choosing to smile at him sweetly and shake his hand. As their hands met, a spark of electricity seemed to shoot up her arm, and she shuddered slightly. By the look of awe on Brian’s face, she could tell he too had felt it. They were gazing into each other’s eyes when Freddie decided to jolt them out of their stupor. 

“Well, you ought to get on with practice dearie, we don’t want to keep you away from practice time.”

“I have just one more piece to do, it won’t take more than ten minutes, if you’re all right with that Freddie” replied Aishwarya 

“Oh of course darling, we won’t bother you from the corner will we boys?” he shot a pointed glance at the 3 other men. 

“No of course not” came the three- part reply

Aishwarya laughed, a tinkling sound, that sent butterflies fluttering through Brian’s heart. “Thank you, boys, I won’t take long, you’re welcome to watch” and she walked off, hips swaying lightly.  
Brian stared after her as she made her way to put in a new cassette, with a light blush covering his sharp cheekbones. 

“Hey lover boy, take a picture won’t you” quipped Roger

“Shut it Taylor” snapped Brian

“Now, now children what did we say about the bickering?” chastised Freddie 

“Oh, for heaven’s sake let’s get out of her way, and sit in the corner” John grumbled, evidently tired from the daily banter. 

Aishwarya smiled slightly as she heard the lighthearted arguments between them, she was happy Freddie had found friends who’d accepted him, no questions asked. 

As the next piece began with the introduction to the melodies, the boys quietened down, and flopped onto the floor eagerly, bubbling with anticipation for what was to come. 

{again, for your aid, https://youtu.be/fsUWpjMqQ5c?t=1243 this video will help, it will start from 20:42 and that’s what the descriptions will entail} 

Aishwarya took her starting pose, hands raised gracefully, interlocking with each other above her head

She turned with the music, and took a dip and ended with a pose showing off her long hair, and graceful posture

Then the beats sped up, she moved with it, her eyes moving from corner to corner, adding a playful gist to the dance, a slight smile blooming across her features, as the joy began to take over her once again. 

She was focused, as the beats were tricky, slight variations in the counting here and there.

The boys were once again drawn into the magical environment she had created for herself; an almost trance-like situation took over the room

The slight side to side neck movements she made, with the beats, front to back, were so graceful, Freddie enjoyed these the most, he had seen her as a little girl trying to perfect them, she would comically jerk her head side to side in an attempt to imitate the other dancers she would watch. 

Her flexibility came into focus here, the lunges and leaps and exquisite stretches required deliberate movements, calculated leaps, she took a slight step and ended standing diagonally, bringing up her hands to interlock gracefully above her head once again.

The music took a slightly playful turn, as did her movements, she was playfully interacting with the music, her face an embodiment of the sheer happiness she felt, the technique heavy movements testament to the years of practice she had put into appearing almost perfect

As the music switched into lyrical style, praising Lord Shiva, of Hindu Mythology, they destroyer, with matted long hair, and the celestial river flowing through his locks, her face emoting the feelings of bhakti (devotion), the composer must have felt. 

The music once again shifted to beats, with pure dance elements, complicated beats, and patterns. Melodies moving from low octaves to high octaves in matters of seconds, the accompanying flute also following the same pattern, fascinating the boys, they would certainly be using this style of melodies.

The opening lines returned once again, marking the end of the piece, she delicately moved, one hand on her small waist, and the other flowing with her gracefully, as she traversed across the breadth of the floor, finally concluding her practice session for the day.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Aishwarya, wiped her face with the tail end of her sari and got rid of the sweat, she went to the cassette player, picked up her bottle of water, and downed it in one gulp, it was strenuous.

She then turned around to see the 4 boys sitting slack-jawed at her performance. Freddie was the first one to recover, and applauded her again, the others joining in. 

She smiled sheepishly and walked over to them. “Well, I’m done now, you all can have the shed, I’m off to get rid off all this sweat, have fun practicing, I might pop down after my bath to see what rock ‘n roll is after all” she said, and swept out, a blur of cotton and flowing hair.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As she left, the boys got up, and began setting up the instruments, amps, microphones, that had been sitting in one corner of the room. 

Roger broke the comfortable silence that had enveloped the room, 

“Oi Freddie mate, you never said your friend was such a knockout”

Brian, bent over the amp, stiffened slightly, he didn’t like where this conversation was going.

Roger noticed this and smirked, gesturing with his thumb at the curly haired man, so that his other bandmates could see the effect his words had on the man. 

“Now Roger darling, how could I have known, I haven’t seen her in years, last I saw her, she was a little girl, and now she’s a grown woman, a woman with the best curves I’ve seen in the many years I’ve spent here.” Freddie meant nothing suggestive with his statement, he was completely besotted with Mary, he just wanted his friends to find love, and judging by the way Brian and Aish were acting, they’d be following his footsteps into the realms of a relationship. But both were painfully shy and would need a gentle nudge, or maybe 2 forceful shoves. ‘hmmmm’ he thought, this would turn out to be very interesting. 

A loud thud echoed through the shed, Deacy looked over to see Brian rubbing his knee, he had clearly bumped into the amp. 

“You alright mate?” he asked

“Yeah ‘m alright” came the response. 

“HAH more like Doing Alriiiight” trilled Freddie. 

Brian shook his head, his curls swaying with the movement , “Shall we get on with practice then?” 

And with that an air of seriousness enveloped the room, and the tuning of instruments, light thumping of drums and vocal warm ups began.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aishwarya got out of the shower, the hot water soothed her limbs after the strenuous exercise, she decided to go down to the shed once again, and watch the boys rehearse, she wouldn’t admit it to herself but she wanted to watch the cute, shy, curly haired guitarist do what he enjoyed the best. Oh, and watching the others wouldn’t hurt either, it had been a while since she’d heard Freddie sing.  
She picked through her suitcase, trying to find comfortable yet, flattering clothes, she wasn’t dressing up for Brian, no, or so she told herself. She finally picked out a pair of bell bottoms, that had a high waisted fit, and accentuated her slim waist and her hips, and then made her legs look long, and flared down. For the top, she decided to go with a light pink sweater that ended where the waist of the trousers began. She brushed out her hair, and put on her glasses and shoes, and walked down to the shed. 

She could hear the Freddie’s vocals, mixed with the sonorous drums, the bass wove in and out skillfully and the distinct twang of the guitar floating though the air.  
Her heart began beating a little faster as she opened the door to the shed, and stepped in. The boys were deep in the middle of their rehearsal,  
She could make out the lyrics 

Yesterday my life was in ruin  
Now today I know what I'm doing  
Got a feeling I should be doing all right  
Doing all right

Freddie crooned into the mic, while Roger kept the beat, Brian’s curls shielded his face from distractions, as he picked out the right chords, Deacy took little bouncy steps with the song, and manipulated his instrument with skill

Where will I be this time tomorrow  
Jumped in joy or sinking in sorrow  
Anyway I should be doing all right  
Doing all right

Aishwarya found herself nodding with the song, and marveled at the harmonies. Brian picked out some peppy chords, as Freddie continued singing, Roger joining in with backing vocals

Should be waiting for the sun  
Looking round to find the words to say  
Should be waiting for the skies to clear  
There a time in all the world  
Should be waiting for the sun  
And anyway I've got hide away

The tempo picked up, guitar riffs, bass weaving in and out, the drums thumping away, and Freddie dancing along exuberantly. The song slowed down once again.

Ah ah ah ah  
Yesterday my life was in ruin  
Now today God knows what I'm doing  
Anyway I should be doing all right  
Doing all right

The last part had beautiful harmonies, and the song drew to an end.

Doing all right

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aishwarya clapped loudly, making her presence known. The boys looked up, and 4 matching smiles broke out onto their faces. 

“That was brilliant boys, I enjoyed that very much” she praised, “well don’t let me keep you, get on with the rest of it, I need my musical education” She made her way to the small chair in the side of the room and sat herself on it. 

The music started up once again, as the boys continued with the songs for a good hour more, until they decided to call an end to the practice session for that day. 

“Well darling, we’re going to the pub, would you like to join us?” asked Freddie, as the boys began packing up.

Brian perked up slightly at this, his stomach clenched, what for he didn’t know, but it had something to do with the raven haired woman sitting just a few feet away.  
“I’d love to” came the soft reply

“Wonderful! Let’s go, now shall we?” Freddie wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and guided her out of the room. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Will Mary and Veronica be joining us today?” Brian asked conversationally, as the 5 walked towards the pub, “Yes” came the reply from Freddie and Deacy. “Mary is my girlfriend, Aish, she’s absolutely wonderful, she works at Biba, Ohhh, I must take you there darling, such lovely clothes, Mary would love dressing you up, you gorgeous thing, don’t you agree Bri” asked Freddie. 

“Yes, she is gorgeous” Brian blurted, without thinking, Roger and Deacy snickered from behind him. 

Aishwarya smiled, a rosy blush forming across her cheeks. 

“Who is Veronica?” She asked, 

“Oh, she’s my girlfriend, she’s absolutely lovely and she’s my best friend” Deacy said all in one breath. 

Aishwarya giggled, “you’re absolutely besotted aren’t you” she teased playfully.

A shy smile crept onto John’s face, “Yes very much so” he replied. 

“What about you Roger, any girlfriend?” Aishwarya asked

“Nah, not yet, just having fun, if you get my drift” , he replied a smirk etched onto his features. 

“And you Brian? Any lovely ladies for you?” she asked, her heart in her throat, almost scared for the answer”

“No, none for me” came the soft response. 

She breathed a small sigh of relief. 

“Well, we’re here now, Mary and Veronica must have kept us a table” 

Freddie and John practically sprinted in, eager to meet their significant others, Roger ambled behind them, lighting a cigarette as he went. 

Aishwarya and Brian were left alone, he held the door open for her graciously, his heart fluttering as she smiled at him and walked in. He followed her in, his gaze lingering on her swaying hips and behind for a little too long, before he snapped out of it and made his way to the table, his cheeks turning pink again. 

To be continued….


End file.
